vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 1, Afsnit 5 - Enig og Tro til Dovre Falder
= Enig og Tro til Dovre Falder = Sæson 1, afsnit 5 23-24 august 2011 Daniel, Jimmy, og Gry ringes op individuelt af Montgomery, thumbder beder dem om at møde ham på sit kontor på Søborg Slot. Aksel er ikke i stand til at dukke op, da han i følge Montgomery er i Prag. Montgomery fortæller at fyrsten mildt sagt ikke er særlig imponeret over gruppens indsats, og de har nu kun én chance tilbage til at gøre det godt. Han stiller dem derfor en opgave. Hvis de fejler opgaven, er de ikke længere velkomne i København. Montgomery fortæller, at de igennem deres afhøring af Gøgeungen har erfaret at Sabbatten planlægger en invasion af København, kendt som Begivenheden, som er sat til at skulle ske i starten af november. Den normale fremgangsmåde ved en sådan trussel, er at tilkalde arkoner, justikarer og lignende, og få deres assistance til forsvaret af byen. Det har fyrsten dog ikke tænkt sig. I stedet skal gruppen tage til Norge, nærmere bestemt omkring Trondhjem, hvor de skal finde Ulf af Laufsnæs, som ligger i torpor. Han kæmpede med Fyrst Sigismund af Søborg under korstogene, og skylder fyrsten en tjeneste. For at vække Ulf af Laufsnæs får gruppen udleveret en forseglet lerkrukke, hvori der er blod. Det bliver spillerne fortalt at Ulf af Laufsnæs sover på sit dødelige hjem, Laufsnæsbjerg, omgivet af mægtige ånder, som Jimmy desværre ikke er stærk nok til at kunne forhandle med. Derfor bliver spillerne præsenteret for en konsulent, Martino Sforza Giovanni, som vil tage med dem til Norge. Ligeledes vil to blodtjenere tage med, Helene og Janus, for at vogte over dem i dagstid. Afgang til Norge skulle ske først på næste nat. Efter at have modtaget deres opgave, tager de tre hen til Gry. Hos Gry fortæller Jimmy, at han er lidt i knibe: Da han kom hjem tidligere den nat, så han at hans dør var brudt op, og foran pengeskabet sad Karlsen. Han tvang Jimmy til at åbne pengeskabet, da han mente, at Jimmy havde opført sig meget mistænkeligt på det sidste. I pengeskabet lå den oprindelige sabbat-gral, som var blevet flokken udleveret af Johnny Walker. Jimmy så ingen anden udvej end at åbne skabet, og fortalte Karlsen en løgn om, at gralen var fundet i Prag, og at den var låst inde, for ikke at bringe Karlsen i problemer. Karlsen havde ikke helt købt historien, men ville give Jimmy 24 timer før han ville ringe til fyrsten. Problemstillingen diskuteres, og Aksel ringes op, så han kan deltage i diskussionen. Det viser sig i øvrigt, at han ikke er i Prag, men derimod i Moskva. Efter lidt diskussion beslutter de sig at fabrikere en kopi af gralen, således at den oprindelige grals åndelige aftryk ikke vil være tilgængelig, skulle fyrsten få fingrene i den. Dette bliver sat i værk, og spillerne gør sig klar til afgang. 24-25 august 2011 Gry og Daniel flyver til Oslo, men da Jimmy er aldeles utryg ved at skulle passere igennem sin skaber, Henri de Gaulles' domæne, Kastrup Lufthavn, beslutter han sig for at køre/sejle til Oslo. Aksel støder til flokken i Oslo. I Oslo skal de mødes med den, så vidt vides, eneste vampyr i Norge, Hesselberg, som er Nosferatu. Hos ham skal de overnatte, inden de kører videre til Trondhjem. Inden de tager til Hesselberg, spørger Aksel Fluen til råds omkring opgaven. Fluen giver Aksel en advarsel om, at det kan være farligt at vække Ulf, og fortæller derudover om varulve-situationen i Norge, vigtigst at de bor i det nordligste Norge. Gry, Daniel og Aksel er de første i Oslo, og mødes med Martino og de to blodtjenere, hvorefter de i en minibus/van, der er stillet til rådighed, kører mod Hesselberg. Hesselberg bor på en kostskole uden for Oslo, og da de nærmer sig den, ser de en mørk skikkelse i vejkanten, som vinker dem ind. Det er Hesselberg, som nærmest panisk springer ind i bilen og febrilsk leder dem ind til en afsides bygning. Inden for er der fyldt med kort, og post-its. Alt sammen omhandlende varulve-aktivitet. Jimmy ankommer kort tid efter, og de får alle anvist værelser og går i seng. 25-26 august 2011 Spillerne vågner ved et højt skrig. De farer op, og ser Helene stå panisk i døren. Inde i værelset ligger Janus, død og med halsen skåret over. Helene fortæller, at hun hørte stemmer fra værelset, og da hun kom ind fandt hun Janus bundet, og så en person skære halsen over på ham, og flygte ud af vinduet. Spillerne går straks i gang med at efterforske, og finder ud af at der på væggen er blod fra to forskellige dødelige. Det får dem til at smage på Helenes blod, som smager som noget helt andet - hverken menneske eller vampyr. Den observante spiller opdager også, at Helene er begyndt at tale med en lille smule norsk accent. Spillerne går afsides for at tale, og beslutter sig for at fastlåse Helene så de kan finde ud af, hvad der sker. Desværre stikker hun af i mellemtiden. Dernæst vender vores spillere sig mod Martino, og beder ham om hjælp til at fastslå dødsårsagen, og de handlinger som ledte op til. Martino beretter, at en skikkelse i sort tøj og militærstøvler stod foran en bundet Janus. Skikkelsen afhører Janus om missionen i Norge, som Janus fortæller om. Dernæst skærer han halsen over på Janus, og overraskes af Helene, som kommer ind ad døren. Helene slåes ihjel, og smidt i en container uden for vindeut, hvorefter skikkelsen overtager Helenes udseende. Dette får Aksel til at løbe ud af vinduet og sætte efter personen, som er stukket af i bil. Aksel formår at indhente personen, og foretage en rambuk-manøvre, som for modstanderens bil til at skride ud, og sætte sig på tværs af vejen, med førersædet mod Aksel. Aksel kører mod føreren af bilen, men skrider også selv lidt ud. Ud af den anden bil høres et hyl, og ud kommer en person, som pludselig bliver næsten tre meter høj, og meget behåret. Aksel vælger fornuftigt nok at forsvinde (vha. Vanish From the Mind's Eye), hvilket gør ham usynlig for varulven. Dernæst planter han en GPS under bilen, og stjæler en taske fra bagsædet. Dette opdager varulven, og han udstøder et vredens brøl, og kører væk. I tasken er der våben, herunder pistoler og stakes, en fetish, som har været meget værdifuld for varulven, et kort og et brev. Brevet er udstedt til varulven Vinterhi, af shamanen Vindvandrer af Fenris' Flok. Brevet er et udstødelsesbrev - Vinterhi udstødes af sin flokken ind til han kan bevise sit værd ved at slås mod wyrmen, aka. vampyrer. Der diskuteres om Montgomery skal informeres, set i lyset af, at de to blodtjenere er døde, og den pludselige varulvetrussel. Gry ender med at ringe til Montgomery, som bliver skide sur, og forlanger at Ulf skal stå på hans kontor inden for 72 timer. Aksel fortæller om sabbat-flokken Næb og Kløer, som han er blevet introduceret til i Skt. Petersborg. Det er en flok varulvejægere, og dem ringer han til og beretter om situationen. Inden de tager videre, taler de lidt med Martino omkring opgaven i Trondhjem, og Martino fortæller at Ulf af Laufsnæs skylder Fyrst Sigismund en tjeneste, da han reddede hans liv under korstogene. Efter at have brugt lidt for lang tid i Oslo, tager gruppen mod Trondhjem. Da de ankommer til Trondhjem er det allerede tæt på solopgang, og de beslutter sig for at overnatte i bilen. Jimmy vil dog gerne sikre den ved at sætte fælder på den, sådan at skulle nogen forsøge at trænge ind i bilen, vil de blive advaret. Mens han gør dette, konstaterer de, at der er påsat en GPS på bilen. Dette bliver de en smule oprørte over at finde ud af, særligt Daniel og Jimmy. De ender med at finde et hus tæt på, hvor Gry dominater familien til at køre bilen til Oslo, og til sidst overnatter de selv i husets kælder. 26-27 august 2011 Gruppen vågner, kommer ud af huset og modtager et opkald fra Johnny Walker. Johnny fortæller dem, at sabbatten ikke ønsker at Ulf skal komme til København, og at status quo helst bare gerne skal fortsætte. Martino installeres på et hotelværelse, og resten af natten går med at finde på en plan, og samle sølv. 27-28 august 2011 Da flokken nu mangler en bil, efter at have sendt den sporede bil til Oslo, lejes der derfor en ekstra bil. Ulf af Laufsnæs' begravelsessted, Laufsnæsbjerg, ligger ca. 50 km nord for Trondhjem, langs Trondhjemsfjorden. Omkring 00:30 kører flokken derop, og ankommer ca. en time senere til det rigtige sted. Det er helt mørkt, da det ligger langt fra byen, og nattehimlen er helt overskyet. Laufsnæsberg er ikke længere i forbindelse med fastlandet, og ligger 10 meter ude i fjorden, der er ingen synlig måde at komme derhen. På Laufsnæsbjerg ligger der en gammel stavkirke, som kan anes i mørket. Martino køres i stilling, og han påbegynder forhandlingerne med de vogtende ånder. Efter noget tid stiger der et antal meget store sten op fra fjorden, og de danner en bro til øen. Flokken sender Martino tilbage til hotellet, og han fortæller dem, at skulle de forlade øen, skal de bruge hans hjælp igen. Mens flokken tager over til øen, står Laufsnæsbjerg Stavkirke pludselig i sin oprindelige intakte form. På øen ses Ulfs grav, og ved siden af den en anden grav, mærket Friga af Laufsnæs, 1635-1670. Frigas grav er åben. Begge grave er hugget direkte ind i klippen. Stavkirken emmer af en uvelkommen fornemmelse, og af høj spirituel kraft. I en af siderne på den, er en glasmosaik, som forestiller ærkeenglen Michael. Efter lidt diskussion hælder de blodet i Ulfs grav. Der går lidt tid før der sker noget, men pludselig træder Ulf af Laufsnæs ud af stenene - klædt som under korstogene, men ligner mere en dødelig end en vampyr. Han kigger rundt, og hans øjne støder på den åbne grav. Reaktionen er tydelig; han gror kortvarigt kløer, og hans hugtænder kommer til syne. Han trækker dem dog hurtigt tilbage, og begynder at tale. Aksel fører ordet, og Ulf spørger til sit barnebarn, som han kalder Friga. Da flokken ikke kan fortælle ham noget, hidkalder han en vrimmel af fugle og beder dem om hjælp. Da solen nærmer sig, tillader Ulf flokken om at overnatte i kirken, som han forsikrer dem er sikker at sove i. Da de nærmer sig kirkedøren mærkes det, at den ikke længere er uvenlig over for dem. Inden de går til ro, briefer Aksel Johnny om situationen. 28-29 august 2011 Da flokken vågner er det stadig lyst uden for. Det er omkring middagstid, og solen står ind gennem glasmosaiken. Dette ser ikke ud til at skade dem dog. Ved solens vandring, vandrer også glasmosaikken med på gulvet, ind til den rammer alteret. Da den rammer alteret frigør aftrykket af mosaiken sig fra solens bane, og ærkeenglen Michael fra billedet slår øjnene op mod flokken, og taler til dem. Den fortæller at kirken er dens domæne, og at den kan se, at de alle har gjort utilgivelige synder, men at det ikke er for sent at angre og få syndsforladelse. Den gestikulerer mod døbefonten, som pludselig er fyldt med vand. Det er Guds blod, livets vand, fortæller den. Ingen drikker af vandet, og de går alle til ro igen, og sover til solnedgang. Da de vågner igen, er der ikke længere vand i døbefonten. Uden for kirken venter Ulf på dem. Han fortæller dem, at han ikke kan forlade øen før hans barnebarn er tilbage, og at dyrene har fortalt ham, at hun for 5 år siden blev kidnappet af en anden vampyr, som holder hende fanget i en hule, som dyrene ikke kan få adgang til. Flokken indvilliger i at skaffe Friga tilbage. Tilbage på fastlandet dukker en ulv op, og leder flokken mod nordvest igennem skoven mod hulen. Mens de går ringer Aksel efter Martino, så han kan hjælpe skulle noget åndeligt stå i vejen ved hulen. Mens de går, lægger de mærke til, at de følges af mange andre dyr også, og efter ca. 3 km går dyrene pludselig amok, og skoven giver genlyd af dyr, der slås. Da lydene er døet ud, vender ulven tilbage, medtaget efter kamp, og leder dem hen til hulen. På deres vej ser de, at skovbunden er fyldt med ligene af døde dyr. Hulen er i en lysning. Der står en fakkel på jorden og oplyser huleindgangen. På toppen af hulen er der antenner, til telefoni og internetadgang. Da Daniel forsøger at træde ind i hulen, bliver han mødt af en stærk vind, som virker svær at trænge igennem. Flokken beslutter sig på at vente på Martino, som ankommer lidt tid senere. Han konstaterer, at denne vind ikke er med den del af det overnaturlige, som han bestrider, og de beslutter sig for at se, om de kan trænge igennem den: Det viser sig at være muligt. Aksel sniger sig skjult ind, og kommer ind i hulegangen. Efter længere tids famlen i mørket, møder han lys. Han hører to stemmer, en mand og en kvinde, tale sammen på finsk, og sniger sig til hurtigt blik ind i hulen, hvor han ser ukendte røde tegn på væggen. Aksel vender tilbage, og Jimmy foreslår at de samlet går der ind, og forsøger at gå en ikke-aggresiv vej. De møder de to huleboere - en sorthåret mand med et markeret ansigt, og en grim gammel kvinde (ikke nosferatu-grim dog). De er begge klædt i kutter, og vil ikke fortælle om, hvad de laver i hulen, eller i Laufsnæs i det hele taget. Ingen af flokkens medlemmer med viden om det okkulte formår at identificere de røde tegn, der er på væggen. Efter megen forhandling frem og tilbage, viser det sig at de to huleboere er fra Sabbatten, er bekendt med Ilya Ivanov, og at manden hedder Paavo, kvinden Pirrka. De er interesseret i, at Ulf forlader øen, og de holder Friga fanget. De laver en handel, der forpligter flokken til at holde Ulf væk fra øen, og til gengæld får de Friga. De får udleveret Friga, og går tilbage mod øen. Halvvejs igennem skoven hører de noget, og pludselig bliver de angrebet af en varulv, der tager Martino, og løber væk gennem skoven. Aksel og Jimmy løber efter varulven, og de møder ham ved en lysning, der har en sø. Efter en lang kamp, hvor Jimmy holder stabilt imod varulvens angreb, og Aksel giver den læsterlige klø med improviserede sølv-knohjern, som er bygget ud af kandelabere, vinder de kampen. Morgenrøden nærmer sig så småt, og de akkurat bragt Friga til Ulf før de må tage ind i kirken for at sove. 29-30 august 2011 Næste morgen finder de Ulf stirre på sit barnebarns grav, hvorefter hun stiger op af stenen. Ulf og Friga omfavner hinanden og går flokken imøde. Aksel fortæller at vi slog kidnapperne ihjel, og præsenterer et knækket Tzimisce spyd, som Pirrka havde givet dem inden. Ulf spørger dernæst om, hvad det var at Sigismund ønskede, at han gjorde, og Aksel lyver og fortæller at Danmark er under en stor varulve-trussel, og at Sigismund ønskede at Ulf tog til et bestemt sted i Norge og gav dem en lærestreg. Ulf siger, at vi kan fortælle Sigismund, at inden årtiet er omme, da vil han præsentere sig i København med 20 varulve-haler som bevis. Flokken skynder sig mod Oslo, og diskuterer undervejs, hvordan de skal håndtere situation, når de kommer til København. Da de rammer Oslo, bliver Jimmy ringet op af fyrsten. Han står i Jimmys værelse, og kigger på den forfalskede gral, og beder om en forklaring. Jimmy forsøger sig med en historie om, hvordan han satte den op som lokkemad fordi han ikke stolede på Karlsen, og historien om Prag var en dårlig løgn over for Karlsen. Fyrsten beder Jimmy komme op på hans kontor når han rammer københavn, så de kan snakke lidt mere om det, men Jimmy er dog kvik nok til at fatte, at han bør holde sig langt væk fra København, hvis ikke vil dø, og han flyver derfor til Århus i stedet. De andre flyver til København, og venter til dagen efter med at tage til Montgomery. 30-31 august 2011 Det ender med at kun Aksel tager til Søborg for at aflægge rapport. Aksel fortæller en lodret løgn til Montgomery, og giver ham det indtryk at, der dels er langt flere varulve i Norge, og at Ulf er på vej til København. Montgomery ser ud til at købe historien, og fortæller at han vil ringe til dem når Ulf er ankommet, alternativt om 14 dage. Senere ringer Johnny. Han er lidt skuffet over, at de ikke gennemskuede at de to finner var infernalister, og lod dem leve, men det lyder til at han kender til dem, og at Sabbatten vil sætte efter dem. Derudover beder han dem om at holde stand til sidste søndag i oktober. Jimmy ringer han også til, og får ham forflyttet til Skt. Petersborg. To uger senere ringer Montgommery og er meget sur, men beordrer spillerne til at blive i København de næste par uger. Her slutter 5. afsnit. category:referater